Fascinating New Thing
by Honeycreeper
Summary: After Glitch undergoes neurosurgery to reattach his brain, he has to deal with complications. When feeling sorry for himself, DG is there to brighten up his outlook. GlitchxDG, oneshot.


Disclaimer : I own nothing

**Fascinating New Thing**

The road to recovery is always a long one. After three surgeries, Ambrose was almost back to normal - almost back to the man he'd been before his amputation. Reconnecting the fine tissues was a daunting task, and it was still not all complete. While the last surgery had given him back his speech (which had been slurred and incomprehensible after the first), he was now walking with a slight limp.

"We'll fix you up in no time." the doctors reassured him. _Yeah, no time, just a few years_... he would huff to himself.

Once again he was living with the royal family, doing his duties despite his slight disability. The magical ladies of the household had been kind enough to at least cast spells and charms to make his healing painless, but all the magic in the world wouldn't speed up what could only be healed by nature running it's course.

While Ambrose had regained his full intelligence back, it's a sad fact that the brain damaged undergo serious changes, both mental and physical.

DG was concerned. She found herself staring at the angry red scar running down his scalp, his zipper had been removed and his skin stitched back up. He tried to pull his teased hair over the scar, but it only half worked, and the jagged edges stuck out.

It was lunch at the castle, and she and Ambrose were in the dining hall, sitting across from each other, eating cheese and bread and sipping wine.

"Glitch... erm, Ambrose, pass the wine please."

He reached for the bottle of merlot, but his hand was unsteady and shaky. Another side effect from his restorative surgeries. Half way across the table, DG saw it slipping from his grip, and quickly reached across and grabbed it from his hand before it could smash on the table.

His face went limp and his mouth drew into a thin line.

DG looked up to see his grave expression, "Ambrose? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, DG." he said, his voice monotone, "Perfectly fine. I can't even hold a bottle. Doesn't that seem fine to you?"

DG's eyes widened, expecting him to go berserk and scream at her, but instead he picked a slice of bread up with his shaky hand and put it to his lips.

"You know, Ambrose," DG said, hoping she would calm him instead of infuriate him, "you'll get better. I've seen people get surgeries, hell, I've seen people have strokes and... you know... they make it. They get better. You will too!"

His eyes were sad and hollow as he dropped his hands to his sides, "Sometimes I think I would've been better without my right hemisphere."

"Oh jeez." DG muttered, "Don't talk like that. You're lucky. Other people's brains got tossed out in the garbage after their amputations!"

Ambrose placed his head in his hands, "You don't understand. I can barely take care of myself! I can barely walk!"

DG sighed and placed her wine down, "Sure you can, I've seen you do it."

She stood and went to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, get up."

He looked up at her and frowned, "What?"

"Get up. You can walk, you just limp a little that's all. Come on, get up!"

She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. He swayed a bit when he stood but caught his ground and was steady in a few moments.

He sighed, "I used to have such rhythm. It's gone now."

"How can it be? You're born with rhythm. It's still in you, you just have to find it."

DG took his hand and led him out of the dining hall, and into the grand ballroom. "See? I'm going to show you that it's still in you."

With a wave of her hand, a tiny music box that was atop the grand piano flipped open and the sweet melody echoed through the hall.

"Glitch, I want you to teach me to dance. I know you can."

Ambrose chuckled, "Oh, DG, I forget how."

"No you don't. Let the rhythm guide you." she said, before grabbing one of his hands and placing her other arm around his middle.

He seemed rather nervous at first; his awkward leg and shaky hands got in the way, and the two made a large uneven circle on the floor.

"DG, this isn't working!" he said, but when he looked down her eyes were closed and she clung to him, smiling.

"Shut up and dance, Glitch." she said, this time it was she who moved to swing the two around the floor.

The twang of the music box lulled Ambrose into a slow rhythm, and despite his body he found it deep within his, past his malfunctioning synapses.

They twirled and dipped, dancing across the floor that belonged to them alone. Soon he forgot his body and was immersed completely in the beat of dance, completely in the moment with DG in his arms, swaying and laughing as they moved.

She suddenly stopped and opened her eyes, startling him as he almost tripped over his bad leg. Her hands came to hold his cheeks as she stared into his eyes.

They didn't say anything, but slowly DG moved in, aiming for the inevitable kiss she wished for.

It was then that Ambrose snapped out of his stupor.

"DG!" he said, moving backwards, trying to escape her lips, and tripped over his leg as he had so tried to avoid just moments before.

"Glitch!" she said, laughing as he laid in a heap on the floor, "Calm down, would you?" she chuckled as she sat down on the floor next to him.

"Ah, I'm sorry." he said abashedly, "I didn't mean to -"

"I know." she said, cutting him off, "But I told you. I knew you could do it."

DG leaned in and kissed his cheek, leaving him to blush bright red when she pulled back.

"Come on, Glitch, let's finish lunch." she said, pulling him back to his feet.

----

A/N : This turned out a lot different than I first expected, but I like it better the way it turned out than what I originally planned for. Anywho, reviews always appreciated.


End file.
